Tanya the Goddess
by Mayor Tanya von Degurechaff
Summary: Being X failed at making Tanya see it as god, so when Tanya is about winning the war it sends her to the world where magic is more real. Fortunately for Tanya, Being X is generous enough to give her its blessing. However, is it enough for Tanya to survive if she crossed path with a certain overlord? And what if the one who sent player to NW is Being X itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Youjo Senki and Overlord.**

 **Warning: My grammar is terrible, do consider this before reading. My love for youjo senki is greater than to Overlord, so if you dislike OP Tanya-chan then I suggest you not to read this fic.**

 **Tanya the Goddess**

 **-Chapter 1: The Arrival-**

EvilEye was in a foul mood today. She could not understand why Lakyus accepted that Job, even though it was Princess Renner's personal request. Surely, being a maid was below the blue rose, they were the damned adamantite adventurer. So, why again did she accept that job?! That's right, all the girls did not mind that silly job, only her who did not agree; since four against one, she had no choice but to obligate.

Sighing, EvilEye walked further to the forest not too far from the capital's border. This little forest was empty of monster and any magical beasts, there's also a small river that separated the forest into two. She always went to the forest to calm herself from the foul mood, her favorite place was a big tree that grew beside the river not too far inside the forest.

EvilEye took off her mask as soon as she entered the forest, her red vertical irides shone bright as she walked ahead toward her favorite place. Despite her beautiful face, people would not smile if they were to see her face. It was probably due to her annoyed expression or perhaps the fact that there were two sharp teeth that escaped her thin lips.

As she arrived to her favorite spot, she could not help but growled in annoyance. There laid an unconscious blonde haired girl her size cladded in a weird yet expensive-looking dark-green uniform under the confines of the tree. EvilEye put on her masked and approached the girl. She bended to her knees and tried to awake the girl, but she stopped her hands as she realized that the girl was hurt as she could see blood on her body and cloth.

"I'm a good vampire," muttered EvilEye to herself as she took out a blue healing potion and poured it inside the girl's mouth.

She waited for the healing potion to do its job, but nothing happened. Confused, EvilEye brought her hand touching the blood to check its source, to her surprise, the wound had long since healed even before her arrival as she could not find any wound but only the blood it left afterward. So that meant the girl was just unconscious and would awake soon, that meant she had wasted a potion for nothing?

A sigh left EvilEye's mouth again as she sat herself next to the girl and glancing her eyes to the river right next to her. She took off her mask and put it on the ground, watching the flowing river made her calmed a little.

"Damn you, being X!"

EvilEye's lips twitched at the sudden burst of the still unconscious girl. She hastily averted her eyes toward the girl, "Oi!" she yelled, trying to wake the girl. However, no response coming from the girl, it made her sighed again. EvilEye brought her left hand to pinch her smooth cheek, but there's still no reaction at all. She wanted to sigh again but decided against it, sighing was not her hobby in the first place, why on earth she sighed again? Ah, yes, she was in a foul mood today.

Sighing, _damn I sigh again_ , EvilEye averted her attention back to the flowing water on her right side. As the wind gently brushed her blonde hair, she fell asleep as her foul mood disappeared.

— **n—**

"Damn that being X, I will cut it into pieces if I got my hand on that pitiful self-proclaimed god," muttered Tanya as her eyes slowly opening. The leaves of the shadowing tree were what welcoming her sight, it followed by the sparkling starts hanging up on the night sky. Tanya blinked her eyes and took a sitting position, "Where am i?" asked her to no one in particular.

Yawning, Tanya stood up and stretching her body. As she gazed up on the sky, a realization finally hit her. That fool being X had screwed her again. When she was about to win the world war, that pitiful self-proclaimed god had stopped the time and told her that it would send her to another world. Without explanation, without reason, and just like that she lost her consciousness.

"Curse you being X!" shouted Tanya in a desperate voice as anger began consuming her mind, and somehow the ground began to shake and everything in front of Tanya disappeared as though it was being obliterated by tornado.

Tanya blinked, her mouth was agape, what the hell had just happened?! Confused, Tanya began to surveying her surrounding looking for the one whom responsible of this small disaster. Then her eyes landed upon a blonde little girl who was sleeping as though nothing happened to the world. Did the girl do that? Tanya could not believe that was the case, she was asleep and there's no gun present, could one do such attack without gun?

But then again, this was not the same world as hers, so perhaps such thing was possible. However, the girl was indeed sleeping, could it be, being X? But the time did not stop as she could still feel the cold wind of the night, so the responsible of the attack was not being X. Perhaps one of this world's inhabitants? That made sense; no one who would not be cautious toward an outsider who suddenly appeared inside one's territory. If only she still had the tool to fly, but sadly that fool being X did not brought her tool along with her. At least she still had her Elinium type 95, that made her felt safe even though just a little. But the main concern now was how to proceed? Obviously, that sleeping girl was her key for her safety and information, meaning she should play a kind hearted girl to gain her sympathy. Smirking, Tanya decided to wake the girl.

"Hello..?" called Tanya with her usual cute and child-like voice.

No reaction. It seemed the girl was a heavy sleeper. That was very obvious, really, if not then she must have been awaken the moment that unknown attack happened. Sighing, Tanya bended to her knees and pinched the girl's nose cutting her oxygen supply. At first nothing happening but soon the sleeping girl started to gasp for the air and her eyes snapped open revealing her red vertical irides for Tanya to see. Seeing her effort paid off Tanya let go of her hand and offered her innocent kind smile to the girl who was started to glare her.

"I'm Tanya von Degurechaff, may I know who are you?"

EvilEye's bad mood returned as she glared the girl who had forcefully woken her. She wanted to give her a piece of her mind but stopped when her eyes caught the sight of chaos before her eyes. "What did you do?!" she ended up yelling to the girl and her body was instinctively moved making some distance between her fellow blonde.

 _She is dangerous_ , thought EvilEye feeling wary. Now that she really paid attention to the girl before her, she gave off such overwhelming power that dwarfed even hers. How could she did not see that in the first place?

"If you mean that small disaster, I'm also in the dark like you," said Tanya in all honesty.

"Don't lie! There's no way you can fool me with that kind of overwhelming power oozing off of you!"

Tanya blinked. "What power?" she confusedly asked. Tanya believed that there's nothing wrong with her control over her mana since she had her elinium-95 with her.

"Don't play dumb!" yelled EvilEye as she began to cast a spell. " **Ice lance!** "

Tanya's eyes widened by the sudden attack, but of course the ice lance could only hit her barrier and shattered into pieces, making EvilEye widened her eyes.

"Oi, stop attacking, I was just asking your name!" yelled Tanya, feeling annoyed.

"Explain then! Why did you destroy the forest? You cannot lie to me, for I can sense your overwhelming power. Besides, there's no one else around other then you and me."

That statement managed to calm Tanya and made her to think again. But before she managed to make a conclusion the time suddenly stopped moving. "Being X.." muttered Tanya with as much hatred as her voice could carry.

" **Do you like it, the power I bless upon you?** "

Right after she heard that words all knowledge about the power gifted to her flooded her mind, it all happened only in a second.

" **I failed to make you accept me as your god, so I will give you punishment that will make you understand what it means to be god.** "

Tanya's blood started to boil as anger started to consume her mind, in response to her angry the elinium-95 started to glow and tremendous lightning began to cover Tanya's whole body.

" **Wonderful, isn't it?** "

"You little insignificant insect.." murmured Tanya as lightning that covering her body was taking shape into a dragon head. However, before she could launch her attack, the time had moved again.

EvilEye fell to her knees as her eyes widened in fear. Never had she felt this kind of overwhelming power. If her previous power managed to dwarf her, now she felt like that Tanya's power could mountain hers. "W-what are you..?" at least she managed to ask the girl even though it in a stuttered one.

Tanya sighed and calmed herself. That insignificant insect of being X did not fill her with this world knowledge, meaning she needed that girl knowledge to understand what kind of world she was living in. And thus, she canceled her spell and suppressed the power that emanating from her body to the level of that girl, that managed to calm the girl as she slowly regained her standing back.

"I can fell many people approaching this place, I hope you don't mind if we talked somewhere else," said Tanya as a magic circle appeared below her feet. " **Recovery** ," she said and the forest started to return to its former glory, making EvilEye widened her eyes in amazement.

Before EvilEye could give her answer she felt that her surrounding was changing in instant. She was no longer in the forest near the capital of Re-Estize Kingdom.

"We are on top of the nearby mountain," began Tanya as she offered her fellow blonde the mask which she immediately accepted. "I will reintroduce myself and I want you to do the same too. My name is Tanya von Degurechaff, I mean you no harm. My enemy has forcefully teleported me into that forest, so I'm clueless about that forest and this mountain and the place in general. Can you tell me who and what are you and why you were there?"

"I believe you mean me no harm," started EvilEye as she looked her fellow blonde exactly on her beautiful blue eyes. "Since you asked 'what are me' then I suppose there is no merit of hiding myself from you. I'm a vampire named Keeno Fasris Inberun, but please call me EvilEye. That forest that you destroy earlier is part of the Re-Estize kingdom and I was there to have a peace for my mind before you decided to disturb me. And you have yet to answer my question; despite you aura is that of human but I don't believe that you are human."

"Before I answer your question, I want you to explain information in general about this continent."

EvilEye sighed and said, "Fine. But pay attention because I will not repeat it."

 **At the forest**

"We can't find anything inside the forest, are you sure that frightening energy coming from this forest?"

Lakyus nodded her head at Gazef Stronoff question.

"I see," said the captain, his face full of concern. "It is disturbing that we find nothing but it can't be help. Thanks for helping us, Lakyus-dono."

"It's okay, Gazef-san."

"We will be returning, I can't afford to leave the king for too long."

"That is understandable, however, we will remain here just to make sure we miss nothing."

Gazef nodded his head and excused himself along with his men.

Lakyus sighed and walked toward the river where her friends were standing. "Do you know where EvilEye go, Gagaran? I'm sure she can explain something about that power."

"Nope. I'm sure she's still in a bad mood because of that job."

That made Lakyus smiled a little, "Do you think we should not take that kind of job again?"

"Nah, we should certainly take it again!"

 **Nearby mountain**

"I see.." Tanya nodded her head in understanding. This world was way inferior to her previous one, but the magic in this world was way superior. And thanks to the curse from that insignificant insect of being X, she perhaps was strongest entity in this world. But that did not come without a price, hence she called it a curse. Damned that being X!

"So, what are you?"

Tanya let an innocent smile appeared on her lips and said, "I'm human, immortal human."

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Character Sheet:**

 **Tanya von Degurechaff  
-Total Level [100]  
-Race Level: 35  
Human 15  
Super Human 10  
Immortal Human 5  
Goddess 5  
-Job Level: [65]  
Commander 15  
Soldier 15  
World Mage 10  
World Master 10  
Rune Breaker 5  
etc 10  
Alignment-Extreme Good**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanya the Goddess**

 **-Chapter 2: Blue Rose and Adventurer-**

Evileye walked alongside Tanya inside the busy street of the Re-Estize, even though night had graced the world, the street was still crowded by people, of course it was nowhere comparable to the day but nonetheless it was still crowded enough. As the two walked, eyes of some villagers were watching them as though they were some nobility or royalty gracing them with their magnificent figures. Actually she was not the object of people's interest, the blonde girl clothed in the supposed to be soldier's uniform that walking closely by her side was. However, since she was with her, it became natural that the citizen watched her too.

The two walked in silence ignoring all awed face of citizens. She admitted that Tanya was heavenly beautiful, but if they knew what she knew, they would piss themselves in fear of invoking the girl's wrath. Even she herself did not dare to do that, not after witnessing her godly power and her evil terrifying smile when she told her of her enemy. Nevertheless, she did not dislike her presence, more so with her state which was similar to her own. It reminded her to the past when she was alone. Remembering that made her realized that to cure the curse of immortality, one needed another immortal, such was the loneliness.

The silent walk was brought to a stop when Tanya's eyes fell upon a child being bullied by two overgrown men. She had no intention to help the boy, but that damned being X's curse was starting to affect her heart, it slowly inducing a feeling of sadness at seeing the bullied boy and the urge to deliver justice for harming innocent. To think that a selfish girl such as herself would feel this kind of feeling to a boy who was a mere stranger.. cursed that insignificant fool being X!

"What's wrong?" asked Evileye as she eyed her fellow blonde. "You wish to.. help him?"

"No," answered Tanya as she lifted up her right index finger, that single move managed to make those two men fell hard to the ground making two craters from the pressure that befallen upon them from two small magic circles which appeared above each of them. Not only that, but a small green magic circle also appeared beneath the boy which then healed him in instant. "I'm merely testing my power," she added and continued walking.

Evileye did not say anything as she continued walking too. Though, it amazed her that Tanya could cast three spells at once, without much effort too. That was to be expected though, she was Tanya von Degurechaff after all, nothing out of her reach.

It took a while but finally Evileye arrived to the high class inn where she and the rest girls had booked rooms to stay. Upon entering the inn, she casted a glance at her fellow blonde and asked, "Will you be fine by sharing my room, or you'd rather have a new one?"

"There's no need to waste more coin, I don't mind sharing yours."

Evileye nodded and let the receptionist knew about Tanya. The two then moved ahead heading toward her room. "You can enter first, I will see if they have returned."

Tanya nodded her head and entered the room. As expected, given Keeno status as adamantite adventurer, the room looked expensive and neat. Tanya closed the door and took off her cloth putting it on a table beside the bed, leaving her with her white tank-top and her soldier's trouser. She then took off her boots and laid herself on the soft bed, eyes staring at the white ceiling.

She needed not to worry about her survival anymore, that's if what Keeno said were true. But knowing being X, it would no doubt do something just to make her life miserable. The question was, what would it do? After thinking for a while, considering her godly power, the only thing that made sense was for being X to bless another people with the similar power as hers. And another case was for her to suffer from that stupid extreme good nature scripted to her very being. "To understand what it means to be god," she recalled what that fool said before, and that made her blood boiled in anger.

Her anger soon disappeared when she realized the advantage she had: With this godly power, the chance of her slaying that fool of being X was far greater then when she was still in her previous world. She just needed to sharpen her tool and then kill that foolish being X. However, despite she did not want to admit it, she could not lie to herself that killing that insect was something borderline to impossible. More so when she could not see it! Damned that being X!

Her wandering thought was brought back to the reality when the room's door opened as Keeno walked in to the room. Tanya raised her eyebrow and asked, "Have they returned..?"

"They have not," said evileye short as she closed the door and walked to the bed. She climbed the bed and laid herself next to Tanya, she closed her eyes with mask still intact and said no more.

"Do people here worship god, or something alike?" asked Tanya in wonder.

"Yes. There are six gods in total, some nation worship all of them while some nation like Roble Holy Kingdom worship only four. But the funniest thing is that each human only favor one god after another, as if saying god one's worshiped is inferior to another one's. Regardless, they still get along just fine even though they venerate different god."

"I presume you don't worship those gods?"

"Yes. They have died after all, and they also mated human and have children. I'm not stupid enough to address such being as god. What I know about them is they are called player, and their child and descendants are called god-kin."

"I see," Tanya said as she lost in thought again.

Six players that were called Gods? It must been being X doing, what a joke! But, player, that word was not strange to her ears. Gamers were called players, but, what's the connection between game and those six players that hailed as gods? It made no sense, but then again, she was dealing with being X, that damned insignificant self-proclaimed god! Oh.. how much Tanya wanted to bisect and torture that fool for all she pleased.. if only she had her hand on it.

Tanya let a tired sigh escaped her small mouth and slowly she let her consciousness faded away, leaving for the land of dream.

Not so different with Tanya, Evileye had fallen asleep too.

— **n—**

Lakyus and the other finally returned to their inn. Gagaran threw herself on the sofa, so were Tina and Tia. Lakyus also followed them soon after. The four sat in silence as none opened their mouth and content with this silence. The silence last for quite a while before Lakyus broke the silence apart as she said, "I guess we have to wait for Evileye to know about that overwhelming energy."

"That shorty knows almost many things about thing such as that," said Gagaran in agreement.

"Is not she already in her room?" asked Tia casually, Tina nodded her head agreeing with her twin sister.

Lakyus blinked, so was Gagaran. "Why don't you tell me sooner?" asked Lakyus as she stood up and walking toward Evileye's room.

"No one asking.." replied Tia shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly as she, Tina, and Gagaran followed Lakyus's lead.

The four stopped before Evileye's room's door. All looked into each other eyes before they all nodded in agreement and Lakyus, being their leader, were entrusted the burden of opening Evileye's door. As she did so, somehow they started to hold their breath in anticipation.

The door slowly opening and soon they gazed upon the bed where two child-like girl sleeping in each other arms, embracing each other as though they were sisters who felt the cold of the night that were looking for warmness. The sight was so warming and adorable, it brought smile to the four women's lips.

"I don't know who that blonde girl is, but seeing shorty like that makes me happy. Too bad she has her mask on."

Lakyus nodded her head in agreement. "It will be wonderful if Evileye taken her mask off," she said in a soft tone, which soon being nodded by the others. "Alright, we should sleep too, we can ask Evileye tomorrow."

With that being said, Lakyus closed the door and left for her own room. The others too were walking toward their room as well. And thus, the blue rose girls were having rest after having a somewhat difficult day.

— **n—**

Morning came sooner if we wanted to continue sleeping, but it came late when we were waiting for it, such was the work of human's mind because, really, time flew at the constant speed as always. Today's morning was the same as yesterday's morning, unless you lived in a place where the length of nights and days were continuously changing, but even then they were always constant, never were they irregular.

Tanya unwillingly opened her eyelids, letting her cerulean blue orbs to gaze at the girl who's sleeping by her side. She did not know whether she had awaken or not, but judging by the way she breath, it was highly likely she was still sleeping. Tanya did not want to confirm that though, she did nothing for a silent moment before finally she left the bed and put on her soldier's cloth, of course after she casted upon herself a cleaning magic that keeping her always clean.

After she done wearing cloth she sat back on the bed's edge and started to work on her boots. While she was working on her boots, seemingly Evileye had awaken as she's had stepped out of the bed. "Did you sleep well, Keeno?" asked Tanya just for the sake of asking.

"Stop addressing me with that name, call me Evileye."

Tanya shrugged her shoulder off and followed the vampire girl exiting the room.

The two did not say anything as they walked in to what was seemed to be a dining room, it was arguable though as it in truth was no dining room, just a space that separated the five rooms they rented. As Tanya sat on the sofa, Evileye walked a head toward a big ironed box where they kept some water to drink. She took a mug and poured water into it, she then gave it to Tanya and sat on her right side. "I forgot to give you a drink night prior," she said.

"Can you consume human's food?" asked Tanya in wonder as she put the now empty mug on the small table that separated the sofas.

"I can, but it does not give me the same effect as blood."

"Since when did you stop drinking blood?"

"About hundred years ago. So now what will you do?"

Tanya brought her right hand on her chin, thinking the best option that would benefit her further. Evileye patiently waited for her response. It took a while, but finally Tanya decided to respond her benefactor. "I will become an adventurer," said Tanya with a little convincing smile.

"That is a good decision."

Both Tanya and Evileye did not feel surprised at the sudden voice; they had sensed the woman the moment she gotten out of her room.

"Do you think so?" asked Tanya in return. She had an expression of an excited girl that had just found something interesting, most human would not think any bad feeling coming from such girl, more so with a little innocent girl such as her.

Lakyus smiled and sat on the opposite side of sofa. "Yes, I really think so. By the way, I'm Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, just call me Lakyus, can you tell me yours? And, are you Evileye's relative? She has never told us anything about her family."

"She is no-

"Yes, you can say it like that, isn't it right, Evileye?" asked Tanya cutting her benefactor's words as she gave a little smile to a slight annoyed Evileye, making her nodded her head and replied in a dry tone, "Yes, consider us relative."

"About your name, and age?"

"You can address me as Tanya. About age, I believe asking such a thing toward a woman is not something good. But anyway, I'm not a child, and Evileye is older than me." Tanya could not possibly tell her that she was thirteen, it would change the way they treated her.

"So your name is Tanya, and you are short too, like shorty."

"Be polite, muscle mass!"

"Nice to see you, Tanya."

"Nice to see you."

Lakyus smiled and started to introduce her friends as they joined them sitting on the sofa. "This is Tina, she was an assassin. Beside her is Tia, she also was an assassin just like her twin sister. The woman who called you short is Gagaran, she's physically the strongest among us. We are Blue Rose, an adamantite adventurer team of Re-Estize."

Tanya smiled, "It is an honor to meet you all, Evileye has told me many great things about you."

"But I'm sure you can defeat us one on five and win, right, Tanya?" asked Evileye casually, she wanted to corner her fellow blonde by making her revealed her power to her friends.

"Is that true?" Lakyus couldn't help herself from asking. Both the twins and Gagaran also had focused their full attention towards Tanya, waiting her response.

"I'm not that strong, but I don't mind sparing with you all."

Lakyus knew Evileye was not joking when she stated that, and Tanya seemed confident too. But, for her to take on five adamantite adventures at once.. it somehow hurt her pride as an adamantite adventure, and thus she decided on doing just that, sparing with Tanya.

She glanced at her friends. They also seemed to think of the same line as her. No doubt that imagining a girl defeating five of them at once was so insulting to their skill as adamantite adventure. "Well then, Tanya, I'm sure my friends will be happy to spar with you just like I will."

It was then decided; they would spar after they finished breakfast.

 **Later on, forest outskirt Re-Estize**

Tanya held her Silver Wings Assault Badge in both her small hands. It was no longer a normal badge like it used to; that fool of being X had tampered it into a special tool called divine item. It was inferior to her Elenium-95, but its special ability was very interesting. She would not thank that fool even though she liked the fact that it made her things special. The only thing she lacked was her gun and perhaps gold; but with this Silver Wings Assault Badge, it seemed she no longer needed her weapon. About gold, well, she could simply earn it, or she could just use her magic to extract it from the earth and made it into the same size and appearance as the coin used by people.

Tanya focused her eyes on the badge. Two small silver magic circles appeared beneath the badge, and slowly the badge was transforming into a solid ball and then it were divided into two as each was starting to take shape into a majestic silver pistol with dragon ornament on each sides of two pistols. Tanya let a little satisfactory smile on her lips as she gripped the pistol in each hand. Since she was a soldier, she had preferred a gun over a sword, and that's why she did not turn the badge into sword as gun was more useful when she was flying.

The Blue Rose watched the scene with awed face, except Evileye who did not feel surprised anymore toward whatever Tanya did since she had come to believe that nothing out of her fellow blonde's reach. "I have told you that she is not a normal human," she said in a solid tone, "you have to give your all or else we will be defeated in no time."

Lakyus nodded her head and started to take her stance. Tina and Tia too were preparing as well. Gagaran let a happy smile appeared on her lips as she gripped her axe strongly, "That's good, I have been longing to fight all out for a while now," she said and her smile turned into a grin.

Evileye sighed as she too was preparing for the worse.

"I'm ready whenever you are," said Tanya as she directed both her pistols towards Blue Rose. "Come whenever you like, give me your all!" she yelled in a commanding voice, that managed to move the girls as they were started attacking.

"Gagaran, we will attack from middle. Tina, left. Tia, right. Evileye, support."

As Lakyus yelled, the girl had immediately followed their leader's instruction as each had taken their position while rushing to the single girl who watched them with a small smirk on her lips. Evileye knew that this would be futile but nonetheless she kept trying as she fly and made a big magic circle to launch her attack.

" **Crystal Lance!** "

Dozen crystal lances shot out of Evileye magic circle heading in a great speed toward Tanya who did not bother defending. Lakyus and Gagaran ran side by side with their respective weapon. As the crystal lances failed to reach Tanya as it shattered before it could hit her, they both began swinging their war pick and sword aiming for Tanya's head and stomach. The blue rose's attack was not finish as from Tanya's left side emerged Tina from Tanya's shadow with her dagger readied to claim her opponent's life. Likewise, Tia appeared on Tanya's right side with her own dagger. At first glance their coordinated attack seemed working, but in the last second before their attack connected Tanya's body, an unseen force sent them flying backward making their attack failed.

"Argh.. that hurt," muttered Lakyus as her body fell to the ground after hitting a tree. Gagaran was not in a better state herself, but due to her physical strength, she could almost stand in second. Both Tina and Tia were not as hurt as their teammate as they were somersaulting in midair to regain their momentum. As expected of Ninja.

"Oi, give your all!" yelled Evileye from above them as she launched more crystal lances toward Tanya but ended up in failure again.

"Don't tell me that you are done.." said Tanya as she pulled the trigger of her right pistol causing a tree behind Gagaran to shatter.

Listening that made Lakyus regained her standing. She healed herself and gripped her blade. "We will show you Blue Rose's strength," she said in a serious tone.

Tia created a clone and together with Tina she rushed toward Tanya.

"Oi shorty," began Gagaran as she walked a head toward Tanya. "You have to go all out as well!" yelled Gagaran as she ran again toward Tanya while at the same time she imbued magic toward her Fel Iron.

"Of course, muscle mass!" shouted Evileye in response to Gagaran. A big magic circle appeared above Tanya and from within shot a big crystal dagger fully intended on crushing the soldier girl.

Tanya brought her right pistol above and pointed the left pistol toward Evileye, while at the same time she ignored the other's attacks. In harmony two wind bullets came out of the pistols, one managed to hit the crystal dagger shattering it into tiny pieces and another one hit Evileye's stomach sending her flying backward, but due to her activated her **translocation damage** , Evileye did not hurt from the attack as she sacrificed her magic to compensate the damage done on her.

On another hand, the other member of Blue Rose widened her eyes as they failed to even scratch Tanya despite using their strongest attack. Their attacks indeed connected with Tanya's body, however, it did nothing not even leaving a single mark on her.

"You have to try harder," said Tanya with a smile, but then her smile disappeared as she kicked Gagaran on her stomach sending the girl flying away and at the same time she elbowed both Tina and Tia throwing the girl away. Seeing her friend being attacked, Lakyus pulled back her sword and tried to put some distance from the girl, but she was too late as an unseen force once again smacked her and Tia's clone away. "Let me show you how to attack.." said Tanya with a big evil smile that brought shiver to their veins.

And today was the day that all members of Blue Rose realized that the one they were fighting with was perhaps the most, literally, evil human they ever met, safe for Evileye, she had known about that since night prior.

 **Next day, Re-Estize**

Six girls walked in to the guild hall, attracting the attention of all people within. None of the people said a single word as their eyes staring wide. The girls paid the people no heed as they walked toward the woman at the receptionist table. As soon as they reached the woman, one of the tallest women among them said, "Where is the guild's master?"

"Lakyus-sama, he has been waiting for you inside his office. You can go there right away."

"Thank you," said Lakyus as she and the rest girls were heading to the second floor toward the room at the corner of the stair.

"We should have gone from the backdoor," muttered Lakyus in embarrassment. She did not like having all eyes staring at her in awe.

"Come on boss, this is evil Tanya's first time," commented Gagaran with a smirk. She had decided on calling the light blonde haired girl as evil Tanya since yesterday after her along with all the girls being bullied by Tanya. "Look at her, she doesn't even care! You should learn from her."

"I doubt that something that manages to embarrass Tanya is exist," muttered Lakyus, all the girls seeming to nod their head at her words. But unknown to them, Lakyus's words managed to make Tanya remembering her past when she's forced to dress in a cute womanly cloth for taking a picture which would be put on the newspaper to make the people aware of her achievement. She hastily erased that thought of her being humiliated

The six girls then entered the guild master's office after a response that said "come in" echoed from the room right after Lakyus knocked the door. "Please take a seat, girls," said the guild master as he pointed his right pointed finger to the sofa before him.

"Thank you, guild master," replied Lakyus as she and the other took their seats.

"So, is she the one you said to have a strength that rivals even yours?"

The guild master was a man in his forty that dislike pleasantries and preferred straight to business conversation. And so, Lakyus did not waste time and explained a little thing about Tanya's strength.

"I see," nodded the man after Lakyus done explaining, he brought his hand on his chin as he started to consider things. After a while he finally began talking, "Tanya von Degurechaff, is it?"

Tanya nodded her head, saying nothing.

"I believe what Lakyus has said, but even then, making you into an adamantite adventurer is not something I can do right away, not to say that you are just a beginner. What I can do is making you start your adventurer career at platinum rank, I will promote you to adamantite rank after you accomplished at least five jobs of high risk. What do you think?"

"That's acceptable."

Since no one complaining, it was decided that Tanya would begin her adventurer life as a platinum rank adventurer. It itself was something that had never happened in the adventurer history, which soon would make Tanya's name being talked by almost all the adventurer inside the capital.

After paying her registration fee, with Evileye's coin, and getting her platinum plate, Tanya and the Blue Rose left the guild building immediately, of course not before Lakyus managed to take two paper jobs.

"Well, let's begin Tanya's life as an adventurer!" yelled Lakyus in a cheerful tone.

Thus, Tanya began her life as an adventurer.

 **-End Chapter-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tanya the Goddess**

 **-Chapter 3: First Job-**

The forest that bordered the capitol was divided into two areas. The forest near the capitol was safe for anyone to visit, the kingdom's army routinely patrolled the forest once in a week. The grass plain was what separated the safe forest and the other forest, the distance between the near forest and the other side of forest was about two kilometers, it was quite a good distance for the safety of the near forest. They even had created fence made of oak wood between the nearest forest and the grass plain, as the last warning for the forest's visitor so that they didn't go beyond the fence. The kingdom's head army, Gazef Stronoff, had advised the king to use iron for the fence, but the nobles blatantly rejected it. "It costs more coins to afford that much iron," they reasoned.

They had yet to name the forest, but most people called the forest across the plain as the depth forest. It was nowhere as dangerous as Tob forest near Carne Village, but dangerous enough for a beginner adventurer to wander alone. There were a few kind of magical beasts took residence in the depth forest, their strength were vary from each species. It was not certain yet, but the guild said that the strongest magical beast was the panthera king, its strength was that of the same level as the higher level of orichalcum adventurer.

To that forest was the destination of blue rose and Tanya. They had crossed the wooden fence and were now walking through the grass plain toward the depth forest. Their job was to capture two magical beasts for the magic item store. Defeating two magical beasts should not be difficult for the experienced adamantite adventurers such as blue rose, but finding those beasts was a pain. They were not as many as in the Tob Forest, but there's no way they would go that far just to finish the job! But now that would not be a problem; Tanya von Degurechaff was here, that was what blue rose thought, that's why they didn't have any frown on their faces.

Tanya, on the other hand, was currently lost in her own thought. She was thinking of what to do to achieve her goal: to have a safe, comfortable life and to finally put an end to the existence of that fool being X.

Being an adventurer was the best start since they were the people who had the most freedom amongst the human. They were not bounded to the kingdom/empire, they could do anything they wanted to, they could live wherever they wanted to, and no one would question them. By being adventurer she could gather more information; there're many things that Keeno did not know, so adventuring was necessary. But she didn't want to be an adventurer forever, she had that damned being X to face. Tanya had no delusion that it would leave her alone, she had to plan on how to end that disgusting being!

Tanya blinked her eyes and looked at her dark-green uniform. She was and still the commander, but unlike before, now she had no army to command. A commander without an army, that was not funny to hear! She had learnt that having only herself to pursue the safe, comfortable live was difficult. She had experienced how was it to have an army to command, she could do many things that she couldn't when she was alone. So, in short, she needed an army to command.

But Commander Tanya von Degurechaff did not command weak, incompetent army. Her army should be the most discipline out of all, they should be braver than common army, they should be smart, effective, strong, and they should always follow the order. Meaning, the only army she would lead was the army she herself taught.

But from where would she get those talented human to torture? It seemed she had to preach deeper into the capitol, or, she could just make the blue rose as part of her army? It would be hard to manipulate them to be her army to be honest, they're stubborn and free-will people, they liked to do as they please. Tanya averted her eyes to her right where the five girls of blue rose walked side by side. There's no way that they would leave the life of adventurer, she would just make use of them the way they were, except for Keeno, of course. She believed that she'd have the vampire girl on her side, one way or another. Thus, Tanya began planning on how she would explore the capitol when she done doing the adventurer's jobs.

The walking took a while, but Tanya and blue rose finally managed to reach the depth forest.

Lakyus and all girls of blue rose stop walking, making Tanya came to a halt and looked at them with a raising eyebrow. "We have done this job twice," began Lakyus. "And trust me, it will be a pain to find them. It may take us the whole day just to find one of them, and we still have another important job to do. So, Tanya, we are wondering if you could make them come to us."

So they were making use of her? Well, that's understandable; they were having a job together and if what Lakyus said was true then making the beasts came to them was the best choice. Perhaps they didn't think that they were taking advantage of her, they must thought that relying on each other was the normal thing among blue rose's members. Judging from their personalities and the fact that she was supposed to be Keeno's relative, that was likely to be the case. And so, Tanya nodded her head and offered the blue rose leader a small, understanding smile. "That is for the best," said Tanya.

"You make them come and we will kill them."

No one complaint. Thus, Tanya activated one of her taming skill and search for any sign of magical beast. She thought that she was not that great of a tamer; if she was to scale the beast from level one to hundred, she doubted that she could tame the beast above level 30. Well, perhaps she could if she was to intimidate the beasts, but they would not be as obedient and loyal as being tame by the higher level of the tamer. According to the knowledge about her power which she got from that fool being X, her job as a tamer was only level one. It was thanks to her commander job that she could maximize her skills to the fullest.

Evileye watched Tanya intently, not only her, but all blue rose members were watching the new adventurer with gleeful eyes. They liked watching Tanya doing something, it was fascinated in their eyes, it's not every day that they met such a girl with godlike power.

Tanya smiled as she sensed some beasts, and immediately she called upon them to come out of the depth forest. She could not tame them from afar, but she could make them came her way. Tanya widened her smile when she sensed thirty one beasts were walking toward her, and so she stopped what she's doing and offered blue rose's girls a small _kind_ smile. "They are on their way, I will watch how you kill them from behind," Tanya said and took some distance behind blue rose. She pulled iron from earth and crafted it into a chair before sitting upon it, a cruel smile creep into existence as she sensed the beasts were getting closer.

Several dozen meters in front Tanya, blue rose were preparing themselves to welcome the beasts. They did not know how many of them would come, Tanya did not specify the number. Regardless of it, blue rose were experienced adamantite adventurer, five or ten magical beasts would not be their problem at all. However, Evileye felt something off. She glanced backward only to see Tanya's smile, that smile brought shiver downed her spine.

Evileye returned her eyes to the forest. She casted **magic perception** spell and finally, after trying for the fifth time, she could sense the beasts that were coming out of the forest. However, it did not make her the least happy, the beasts which were coming their way were thirty one in number!

"There are thirty one of them, be ready!" warned Evileye.

Lakyus and the others widened their eyes and put up their guard. Tina and Tia were having dagger on each their hands. Lakyus was holding her sword strongly, and Gagaran was ready with her own weapon. And soon the beasts came out of the forest.

"There are many of them, this will be difficult."

"Not only that, boss, the one who leads them seems quite stronger than the rest too."

"That is Panthera King," said Evileye, causing the others to glance her way. "Panthera was one of dangerous magical beasts. They had strong jaws and sharp claws, but the most dangerous thing about them was their incredible speed. Even though their level is around gold to platinum with its king on Orichalcum rank, their incredible speed makes it hard to defeat. They usually don't live in group, but in a rare occasion a Panthera King will be born and it has the ability to make the other panthera to obey it. Unlike its underlings, Panthera King is quite intelligent, somehow it can't speak though."

"I see, so they have an incredible speed, huh? Fine, let's give them hell!" Gagaran exclaimed and rushed toward the beasts.

Lakyus sighed and smiled. "Gagaran is right though, let's give them hell!" she yelled and ran following Gagaran. Tina and Tia had disappeared and two panthera were killed second after.

Evileye nodded and began casting her spell, and so blue rose began their job in killing the magical beasts. It was not easy though, but in the end it was a massacre for the panthera, blue rose was not your average adamantite adventurer after all.

Tanya arose from her iron chair, she morphed the chair into a pair of katana and gripped it strongly in her left and right hand. The katana glowed a few times before it stopped and resulting with the katana changing color into pure black with the hilts turned into red and blue. Then she walked toward the blue rose's members who were piling up the magical beasts corpses. "As expected of blue rose, your teamwork is incredible," Tanya said and stopped next to Evileye.

"Didn't Lakyus say that we need only two magical beasts?" asked Evileye with an irritated voice.

Tanya shrugged her shoulder off and looked at the other four girls as they walked toward her and Evileye's place. "I was doing my part, was not i?"

Before Evileye could respond Lakyus beat her to it. "I should have known not to ask Tanya to do that kind of task. She did her job beyond perfect.. too perfect."

"I see no problem there, Evil Tanya gave us chance to go serious.. we have to ask her to do that again!" exclaimed Gagaran, she flashed an excitement grin toward Tanya.

"Agreed to Gagaran." Both Tina and Tia said at the same time.

"Three against two," Tanya said, eluding sighs from both Evileye's and Lakyus's mouth.

"You create those blades?" asked Gagaran as she took notice of the katana on Tanya's hands.

Tanya smiled. "Here, I create it for the both of you," responded Tanya as she offered the katana to Tina and Tia. Tina took the one with red hilt and Tia took the blue one. "The blades are special, I enchant it with my magic. They are way harder than adamantite now. I imbued **lightning blade** spell into the blade with blue hilt and **flame blade** into the red hilt. You know that my magic is different to tier or wild magic, but I can say that those spells are comparable to ninth-tier magic."

Blue rose widened their eyes at the explanation. Tina and Tia stared at their respective blade with awed face, they wasted no time and engulfed Tanya in a tight hug. "Thank you Tanya, we love you!"

Tanya did not give any response. There was nothing to respond about. She did not give the blades to them out of kindness of her heart, there's always hidden strings attached. It felt strange to be embraced like this though. It's true that Visha had given her a few hug back then, but that's different, Visha was her loyal follower, she had complete trust in her. Regardless, Tanya was Tanya, there's nothing could affect how she thought.

"Evil Tanya, how about me?! Surely you can't give them something without giving me too, right?"

Tina and Tia let go off their hug, Tanya inhaled fresh air to fill her almost empty lungs. She then looked at Gagaran and Lakyus, "You have to impress me like the twins did."

"Fine! We have to get more jobs then!"

Lakyus nodded her head. "Those blades are better than this sword of heroes, I'll try to impress you in our next job. For now let us back to our objection, how are we supposed to bring those beasts' corpses?"

Evileye did not say anything about trying to impress Tanya. The girl had given her a weapon similar to hers, the color was red though. So there's no need for her to impress Tanya, she focused on their job instead. "There is a spell above **teleportation** , **mass teleportation** , but I can't cast it. Can you cast the spell, Tanya?"

Of course Tanya knew that Evileye knew she could do that. She had teleported her to a mountain two days ago. That was her skill though, one of the skills she got from goddess racial class, of course she would not thank that fool being X for that!

Her magic was actually quite different to both tier and wild magic. It was more potent and dangerous. Back then she needed computation orb to cast a spell but now different, not only she could wield her magic as easy as drinking but also her magic had evolved too. And due to being X intervention by subjecting her to knowledge about tier and wild magic, she could imitate it with her magic.

One of her goddess racial class's skills was **library** , it took place in her mind. That skill allowed her to store all knowledge in the form of book that would be place in library dimension aka her mind. Everything she stored there would never be forgotten, and to that library was where being X had dumped all knowledge about tier magic, wild magic, and magical items. That fool had even turned her elinium type-95 into world item and her Wing Assault Badge and uniform into divine item. So of course she knew the spells Evileye had said, and of course she could cast the spell with her own version of magic circle which was the simplicity of the magic circle of tier-magic.

"I can," Tanya finally answered the vampire girl's question and motioned them to walk over to the corpses. All girls followed Tanya and stood by her side. Tanya began looking for **mass teleportation** spell in her mind, when she found it she used elinium type-95 to decipher the magic circle and then she imitated it and created her own version of magic circle. A second later a silvery large magic circle appeared beneath the girls and corpses. Evileye did not waste the chance as she analyzed the magic circle, though she couldn't finish her work since they had vanished second after.

They appeared right in front of the adventurer's guild building, prompting people to stop their activities to look at them. And they were all jaw-dropping at the sight in front of them; seeing the corpses of thirty one magical beasts was insane, it was abnormal!

Blue rose was quick to notice the gathering people, Lakyus' cheeks had turned red in embarrassment. "Why did you teleport us here?" asked Lakyus in a whispering voice, Tanya ignored the girl and the murmured people as she headed straight into the guild. Lakyus sighed and followed her with the rest girls doing the same.

They did not go farther though since the receptionist had quickly approached them, stopping them from going to her desk. "I-I don't know what to say but please, come to the master room. The head of magical store was there as well, it is perhaps the luckiest day for us all."

"Let's finish this as soon as possible and finish another job so that I can be promoted to adamantine rank." Tanya suggested, prompting Lakyus to nod in understanding. Thus, they headed again to the guild master's office.

Lakyus knocked the door twice and opened it as soon as the reply "come in" was heard. The six girls entered the room and were welcomed by two men of seemingly the same age. They sat facing each other, blue rose sat near them: Gagaran, Evileye, Tanya sat next to the guild master and the rest sat next to the head of magical store. "Blue Rose and their new member, it is an honor to meet you all. Call me Miliath, I was an adventurer, a magic caster to be precise."

"It is an honor for us too, not every day you have the chance to meet the head of the biggest magical store in the whole Kingdom."

As Lakyus changed pleasantries between them, Tanya studied the blond man. Even though he was not one of the nobility, but Tanya sure that he was an important people to the kingdom. Of course not as much as the nobles or that Gazef Stronoff but he had to have close ties with some of noble. Taking control over a kingdom or seeking all guarded information would be easier through those of nobility, after all, w _ho is more selfish than member of nobility?_

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Short? I know. I actually planned on having her second job in this chapter, but I change my mind. Next chapter Tanya and blue rose will escort a noble to Arwintar.**

 **To answer your question/concern:  
1\. Of course Tanya is far away from extreme good, but you know being x.. that bastard likes to see Tanya suffers.  
2\. Her Extreme good karma is around 500. Extreme high? I know, blame being X for that!  
3\. It will not be fair if Tanya is not op, how could she win against the many op NPCs of Nazarick, Rubedo too? And how can I finish the story without Tanya being op where the title of the story is "Tanya the Goddess"? But don't worry, even if Tanya being op, she will not win everything (I think you all know that the most dangerous thing about Ainz is his absurd luck).**

 **4\. Don't worry, her extreme good curse is only around justice (If you read the title and read Tanya's short encounter with being X then you will understand why she had extreme good karma). Tanya is not Tanya if she is not evil, even though most people may interpret her intention as kindness (that is also the point of the title!)  
5\. Tanya's goal will never change, but again, you know being X! That disgusting insignificant insect is just that troublesome.**

 **Oh please, hahaha, don't blame me for the grammar, I have warned you in the very beginning! That is what you get for ignoring such warning :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tanya the Goddess**

 **-Chapter 4: To Arwintar-**

After having discussion with the head of magical item store named Miliath, Tanya and Blue Rose took off to do another job they had previously planned to finish. It was quiet important: a rather famous merchant had asked them to guide him and his wagon over to E-Rantel. Naturally, Blue Rose accepted, most of their clients were merchants anyway, it would be strange for them to refuse job from them. Keeno had said that they could take more than eight requests from different merchants in just a month, sometime they had to refuse a request from a merchant in favor of another merchant who had asked their help in firsthand. That's how famous and trusted Blue Rose was.

The journey to E-Rantel took more than four days, they could actually arrived sooner but Ziksvon—the merchant's name—decided to stop a few times to sell goods to some villages they passed by. Tanya took all information Ziksvon could offer, including how the economic system worked too. She didn't know whether to pity them for having such primitive system or be happy that her experience and knowledge in economic were so great that she could see all the flaws and even manage to plan ways to seek control over all merchants in all countries so that they ended up as her subordinates, either one was fine though, she could feel both. Though, she couldn't enact those plans before getting armies first. What she could do was persuading Ziksvon and gave him some tips to further increase his wealth, that way the merchant would feel indebted to her and she had no doubt that once she started enacting the plans he would be the very first to join her.

Aside of her fruitful talk with Ziksvon, Tanya also heard about the famous pharmacist Nfirea Bareare. She and Keeno had visited their workshop place but couldn't meet the grandson of the owner, the old woman said that her grandson was visiting Carne Village. At that place she took notice of the healing potion they sold, it was blue in color—while the one she knew from her **library** was bloody red, it actually piqued her interest. If she could make that bloody red potion then perhaps she would not care but the fact was that she could not, who knew that perhaps the old woman and her grandson could make the potion with the knowledge she had? Her armies would certainly need such healing potion, Tanya would consider to have the old woman and her grandson worked for her. She would not persuade the old woman now though, there's a chance that her grandson would disagree and Tanya didn't want to talk about the same thing twice, she would revisit this shop some other time when they both were at the workshop.

They spent only a night in E-Rantel. Next morning Tanya and Blue Rose immediately returned to Re-Estize after getting the payment they deserved. Unlike the previous job, in which Tanya gave all her share of money to Keeno, this time she took her share of coin whole heartedly.

They arrived to Re-Estize in two days. After visiting the guild building, the six women immediately left for magical item store; they still had an appointment with Miliath, it would not be good for them to make their soon to be client waiting for more longer.

— **x—**

Miliath was a fine man in his forties. He had taken the role as the head of magical store ever since he killed the previous head five years ago, who was actually a corrupted person that had ties with Eight Finger. He did not do it alone. Yulagh, the current master of Re-Estize adventurer's guild, had helped him to kill the old man. At that time he was working as the vice head of magical store as well as the old man's guard, because of that very reason he had taken over the old man's position as the head, he could not left the magical item store as it was after all. And due to his very close relationship with Yulagh, the two had together improved both adventurer guild and the magical item store, it was also one of a few reasons of why the magical item store had become so large and prosper. He did not feel any guilt of having toppled the old man from his position, it was necessary to minimalize the influence of Eight Fingers for the better of the capitol he lived in. He and Yulagh knew very well that should Eight Fingers continue what they had been doing then sooner than later the kingdom's whole country would be in their palm, they couldn't have that. Hence he and the guild master had been doing what they could to counter them.

However, they couldn't openly go against the organization; there's no doubt that some of nobles had some ties with them. If the information about him and Yulagh came out then there's no doubt the nobles would act. But things had turned worse lately, the number of brothels and the illegal drugs were also increasing in the last two months, they should have done something to help the helpless woman, but what they could do was just lessened the drugs circulation among the people. That's why Miliath had tried hard to build the connection with one of nobles who was aware about the state their Kingdom in, and through that noble that he had managed to inform the youngest child of the king. And three weeks ago Princess Renner had banned the brothels and made it illegal, many men, mostly noble, were against her but they could do nothing to oppose her due to the king's approval. But even so, there's no doubt that they would start to build a hidden brothel, soon the number of the hidden brothel would increase. It would really be troublesome.

Miliath sighed and cleared his mind before looking back at the six women who he believed would be enough to eliminate the Six Arms. With Captain Gazef Stronoff then it would be a total victory should they get to have a raid to their base. The only problem as to why Miliath had yet to arrange such thing was that the location of all of Eight Fingers bases had not been discovered yet, if they got the wrong base should they persist on having raid then the chance of getting rid of them once and for all would decrease, the Eight Fingers might escaped and tried to counter attack. If such thing was to happen then it would be even more troublesome then it already was.

"So, how deep is this Marquis Raeven's influence in the Kingdom?" the expensive uniform wearing girl asked.

Ah, yes, he was going to personally introduce the Blue Rose to Marquis Raeven, a noble that actually cared for the kingdom. True that he was known to be slippery like snake, did not mind to do anything to fulfill his desire, and manipulative to some degree.., but the man had changed when his wife birthed his beloved son. His love over his family had changed the man from a disgusting, despicable noble into someone Miliath could respect. He was also the one who helped him to have an audience with the princess. Miliath assumed that the Marquis simply requested prince Zanac to talk to princess Renner. He did not know why, but Marquis Raeven did not want to talk directly to the hailed golden princess, unless he was forced to.

Actually there's no need to introduce Blue Rose to Marquis; no one in the entire capitol who did not know about Blue Rose existed, but the problem was that Blue Rose had never accepted any job from nobles. And thanks to Yulagh's insistence and his vow for the Marquis, Blue Rose agreed to at least listen to what the noble had to say.

"He is not that influencing to the kingdom in general, but he knows many thing, he's smart and have connections to other country.. and he is the only noble who doesn't have connection to Eight Fingers that I know." So he said to the new member of Blue Rose, he did not know if it was true but since she's with Blue Rose then he'd assume the charismatic woman to be the member of Blue Rose.

Tanya von Degurechaff was very different to the rest girls. Her small yet strong body radiated greater power, her eyes gave off authority and it sparked intellect which was proven right by the way she spoke and acted. He respected Gazeff Stronoff as captain of the kingdom's army, but somehow he believed that Tanya von Degurechaff was the real commander. _Commander Tanya_ , it sounded so perfect and fitted the girl's name just right.., not to mention her otherworldly beauty, he'd not say otherwise if she claimed herself to be a goddess.

"A smart, connected, and slippery man is as hard to catch as a complete moron, you can't completely believe someone unless you manage to gauge what lies inside the thick skulls of theirs."

Miliath did not disagree with the girl, what she said was true, but his gut told him to side with Marquis Raeven. Never had his gut failed him, so Miliath would stick to it till it proven him otherwise. Still, he liked the mindset of Degurechaff, it showed him of how experienced she was, it further strengthened his believe that she was the real commander, someone who knew how to lead and use her position to its fullest. How she ended up here was lost to him, but it mattered not, as long as she's not corrupt he'd try to persuade her to join his course. Miliath did not opt to have other members of Blue Rose in his course, he had known all their personalities and interests; they had no desire to play politic or pull strings from the shadow.

The group of seven people continued walking toward the estate of Marquis Raeven. After a while they finally arrived to the beautiful estate of the noble. Even though Miliath had visited this place for a few times, he had to admit that the artistic of the estate still managed to impress him. That was to be expected though, elite people tended to spoil themselves with the beautiful of art, from a simple glass to a complex building. In that regard, he was not so different with most of nobles, he liked to surround himself with artistic things too.

"We have been expecting you and your companions, Lord Miliath," said a guard. "Master of the house has been waiting in the guest room, please welcome, the maid will escort you to him."

Miliath nodded his head to the guard and motioned the Blue Rose to follow him as he took step into the very big house.

As soon as they were inside, a blonde maid came and led them to a big guest room. There, on one of the many sofas, sat a brown haired man with eyes glued to a black book. He shifted his eyes to them as soon as they gotten close enough to him. "Please have a seat," he said, in a polite and noble tone.

Nodding his head, Miliath and Blue Rose sat upon the sofas as per the house owner's instruction. He sat on a single sofa, Blue Rose sat next to each other right in front of Marquis, separated only by a high-class looking table.

"It has been a while, Miliath, and Blue Rose, i have heard many good things about you all. Though, I'm still surprised that you Lady Aindra is the leader of this adamantite team adventurer, even though your father had told me about your choice in becoming adventure. Still.. it is surprising. We indeed have never met, but your father had told me many things about you and how disappointed he's to accept the truth. Though, that is not the reason of why I invited you here; frankly, I need you girls to escort me to Arwintar."

Lakyus did not show any change in expression at the mention of his father nor did she show any kind of care in her face, she's just listening to the Marquis as he talked, as though what he's saying was nothing important to her. Miliath did not care though, he had no interest in dwelling the other's personal matter.

"Normally, my guards will be enough," Marquis continued. "But this time is different: due to the important of my visit, some people may hire more people to assassinate me, should they hire people with adamantite strength, my guards will not be able to do anything to stop the killing attempt but buy me some time to escape. In respond to that, I need your assistance."

Blue Rose seemed to ponder in thought, Miliath took this chance to further convince these strong women to accept the escorting job. "There is a chance that Eight Fingers may target Marquis Raeven. Perhaps you already known about this but nonetheless I will tell you this: Six Arms is a group of adamantite strength that consists of six people. Their leader, Zero, is rumored to be capable of fighting Gazef Stronoff on one on one, it has not been confirmed yet, but it may be true knowing that he leads another five people with comparable strength. It is already confirmed that they do consider Marquis as a threat, but if Eight Fingers really is having enough of him then certainly Six Arms will be deployed. I'm not forcing you into this but please think of this as helping the kingdom and princess Renner; do accept the job."

"I have heard that despite you yourself are that of nobilities, you and your group have never accepted any job which directly came from nobles. But, like Miliath has said, this visit of me is important for the kingdom. Should I fail, the kingdom situation may turn worse, thus I have to leave for Arwintar no matter what: I have to make the kingdom avoids the incoming war at all cost."

Miliath noticed it like he noticed the sun hung beautifully on the boundless of horizon: as soon as the word "war" left the Marquis' mouth, the girls expression had taken a more concerned expression.. except Degurechaff's, she looked like wanted to see the so called "war".

"It would be unfortunate if the war was to occur, I have seen the worst war in existence; it is better to live in an untaken care orphanage rather than setting foot in the battlefield."

All eyes turned to the voice's owner, Miliath too. Perhaps he interpreted her expression in the wrong way: her voice clearly suggested that she had indeed graced the battlefield herself, and the expression in which she said that really pictured the gruesome of war quite well: of regret, sorrow, pain, and all despair that's subjected to the bloody war, Miliath could see it in her face very clear. Perhaps Degurechaff's more mature than he initially thought and had deep understanding about war, life, and everything which exceeded his expectation. Her "solemn" expression changed into normal in split second after she said those words, she controlled herself quite well, she was easily a human with plenty of experiences, even though she looked like a child that was no older than twelve. Miliath's respect for the girl had, again, increased: she's indeed the real commander.

Putting his admiration aside, Miliath had also realized that Degurechaff said that to make Blue Rose saw the big picture, and tempted them to agree in escorting Marquis Raeven. Knowing that, Miliath could not be happier, he'd certainly approach Degurechaff after the job's done: he would ask Yulagh to join him to personally invite the girl to their inner circle, if needed be.

"Very well," said Lakyus breaking the silence apart, prompting the Marquis and Miliath to look at her in the eyes. "In behest to the kingdom, we shall accept this escorting job. Are we in agreement, girls?"

"Aye, oni boss." / "No problem, oni boss." / "I'm fine with it, boss." / "That probably is the best choice, Lakyus."

Degurechaff smiled—a rather pleasant and sweet smile in Miliath's eyes. "That is a good thing, Lakyus, I have never been there myself, it'd be good to familiarize myself with the neighbor country, perhaps we can even use the spare-time in Arwintar to sight-seeing or buy something that is interesting."

"Well, Marquis-san, we shall accept the job. When can we expect to depart?"

Marquis Raeven sent a gratitude smile toward Miliath, which he accepted with his own smile. Then Marquis turned his gaze toward Lakyus, "We will depart in fifteen minutes, I'll have my people prepared the carriage and have myself prepared, in the meantime, you can relax and do as you please here." Marquis stood up and left the guests on their own.

"I'm happy you decide on accepting the job," said Miliath in a delight tone. "It'd be difficult for Marquis should you refuse to accept the job, your group is the only adamantite group in the whole Re-Estize Kingdom who are now available. There is Brain Unglauss who we can hire, but it will need time to locate his location. Even though we manage to get him, he is a single man, he can't do things you can. Red Drop on the other hand, they are not in the capitol at the moment."

Lakyus and the others nodded their head, "If it is for the kingdom, our motherland, we will happily escort him to the Empire and ensure his safety."

Miliath smiled. "Alright then, since my job in getting you to Marquis is done, I will now take my leave. Oh, before I go, can you walk me out, Degurechaff-dono? I'd like to talk to you about a few things, if it is fine with you."

"Ee, no problem."

With that being said, both Miliath and Tanya stood up from their seats and walked toward the exit door of the estate, leaving the Blue Rose alone in the guest room.

"I'm sure you have been aware about the state our capitol in, have you not, Degurechaff-dono?" began Miliath with all his seriousness, he did not wait for Tanya's response though. "Even so, I'll brief you about the general situation. Internally, the conflict between the royal faction and noble faction has become more intense ever since the king has decided to hold his throne for a longer period. Even so, they are still united enough to work together in preventing the invasion from Baharuth Empire. Though, the most worrying is not the conflict of nobles and royal faction, but the threat of Eight Fingers. Currently, they have the whole control over the underworld of Re-Estize Kingdom, it is safe to say that they now control almost halve of the kingdom's economic."

"I see," Tanya said while placing her right hand under her chin, "that is quite troubling. Though," she paused. "How the king reacted to those problems? He should have moved to take control over the noble faction either by having someone else usurping the said noble or making a propaganda which will paint the nobles as the culprit or that they're planning to do some treasonous things to the kingdom."

Miliath shook his head in denial, his face was showing anything but grim. "That is where the problem lies, the king did nothing for fear of having civil war," he said in a very flat tone.

"Hmph," Tanya mused. "He has the rumored to be the strongest warrior in the kingdom on his side, his daughter can ask help from Blue Rose, and yet he's afraid of causing civil war? Pardon me to say this but the king is the most stupid leader I ever met; he could have easily avoided civil war should he have taken off the noble in a secretive way and have the noble's smart child taken over the noble. And when the royal faction has the advantage of the new member then it will be easier to force the rest noble to submit."

Miliath frowned at hearing that. "I can't agree that he's stupid, the best way to describe him is that he is a coward, a total coward. But I do agree with you, we have to do everything in order to save the kingdom. Having the noble accidentally killed or submitted to a crime, despite how unmorally it sounds, is the best course of choice."

"Coward and stupid are not that different, but perhaps you are right, he's more coward than stupid. Regardless, it changes nothing that he is nothing more than a figure head; he has no real power as is."

"That is where I'm going to need to talk to you about," said Miliath with a mischievous smile, prompting Tanya to raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Do elaborate," Tanya instructed.

As Tanya listened interestingly, Miliath began explaining a few things about their association and movement within capitol.

 **An hour Later**

A luxurious wagon ran exited the gate of the capitol, its wheels were those of higher quality, the wagon body itself was furnished by gold and silver with a few of mythril on its important part such as the pillar its weight fell upon. The wagon being pulled by a horse-like creature with eights legs that was known as Sleipnir. It was a magical-beast, it could walk for a day straight without any rest. The wagon could be said to be of the same quality as that of royal's, perhaps even better. Though, it was not much to be surprised about, Marquis Raeven was a wealthy noble, one of those who could sustain a city for a week, all by himself.

In front of the wagon, ten people rode ten black horses with a great skill. Those were the elites of Marquis' main army: some of them were the former adventurers, and some were the martial artist he stumbled upon in one of his visits to the arena. Those were not all; there were four more men in similar outfits, they flanked the wagon by left and right, two for each. Thus, they further increased the safety of their lord.

Meanwhile inside the wagon, seven people sat in two arrows of seats. Tanya sat on the right seat, she's accompanied by Evileye, Tina, and Tia. On another side, Lakyus seated near the rear of the wagon, Gagaran sat next to her and Marquis elegantly sat a little distance away from Gagaran.

It was quite quiet inside. No one did voice out sound, as if they were in agreement that silence was better than noise. It was only after the Marquis faked a cough that they started talking. "I heard that Blue Rose are consisted of five people, was it wrong or it is now consisted of six?" asked Raeven.

"You heard right, but as of now, we are six." Lakyus answered.

"Ah, I see."

"Who will you meet with?" asked Tanya, she finally decided to gauge some information from the noble. "If the thing you will talk about will decide whether or not we will have a war with the empire, I doubt it is with a mere noble. Perhaps the prime minister, or the emperor?"

"Prime minister," replied Raeven without any hesitation, he deemed that there's no need to hide things from these girl. "I'd prefer meeting the emperor, but it'll be more suspicious than having a meeting with the prime minister. There's no doubt that I'll be cornered by the nobles when this meeting is open to public, they may accuse that i sell information to the emperor."

Tanya mused. "I doubt that you have not plan or having someone to counter them."

Raeven did not deny nor confirm that. He'd give a direct respond if Blue Rose did not side with Princess Renner, as was, he'd not betray Prince Zanac. "I'll take some sleep," said Raeven, "I'll need all energy I can have in the meeting to come."

No one complained. Thus, silence, again, ventured the wagon.

The journey to Arwintar was a one hell of a long journey. They traveled passed through E-Pespel, they then went straight toward E-Rantel before finally taking the northeast road toward the empire. The journey was not smooth just like what they had thought, they had a little problem when they were near the plains that was near forest. Though, they did not encounter any human enemy but just some orcs and a bunch of hungry goblins. The wagon did not stop, Evileye leapt out of the wagon's window and directed her bloody red pistol toward the demi-human and shot them mercilessly. One shot, and all of them had fallen with head being exploded and tainted the grasses with blood and brain meat.

All people looked at the petite vampire with fear and awed face, they certainly did not want to be the enemy of the arcane magic caster.

"This item is really cool," said Keeno as she entered the wagon through the window. She sat back right next to Tanya and looked at her pistol with smile—of course no one could see her smile—on her face. "It is even better than any bow, it also gives so much confident that I believe I can take even the Platinum Dragon Lord all by myself."

"Hm, you have definitely improved on your accuracy," Tanya commented. "But you can certainly be faster than that, perhaps you need more training to make you a perfect shooter. If you were to guard my back, you certainly need to be stronger."

Keeno frowned, not that anyone could see it. "Nope," she replied without any hesitation, all girls shared her worries. After all they have been through, only a masochist would be happy to receive training from Tanya the evil, and none of them were masochist. "I need to practice by myself and find way to shoot a spell through this item. Besides, it will not be a surprise to you if you see me training."

"Well, perhaps you're right."

 **Arwintar, Baharuth Empire**

It took four days for them to reach the capital city of Baharuth Empire.

As soon as they entered the capitol's gate, Blue Rose and Marquis Raeven walked out of the wagon one after another. They not immediately went for a luxurious inn where the meeting was scheduled, Raeven had first talked to his men about something before finally he and one of his men rejoined the girls that were waiting at the busy street.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," said Raeven in his gentle and humble tone. "I just have to make sure that they don't walk the city alone. I don't want to lose any of them."

"No, it's okay, no need to apologize, we understand it."

Thus, having hearing the Blue Rose leader's voice, Raeven suggested them all to start walking toward the luxurious inn.

As they walked, Tanya studied the city and its citizen as they walked aimlessly around the paving road of the capitol.

Arwintar was more impressive than Re-Estize, Tanya could differentiate that as easily as a child differentiated between dawn and morning. It seemed that "Bloody Emperor" cared much for his empire's capital, at least that was a good thing, the emperor was definitely better than the king of Re-Estize Kingdom. Even though this capitol far prosper than Re-Estize, poor people and orphan were still could be found walking around in capitol's street. It did remind Tanya of her own childhood in Empire back then, but why should she care?

They had to struggle by themselves if they wanted to live, just like what she had done back then. The world was not a kind place; it would never give you something for free, you had to work in order to get money. To get something, you had to give something else in return. Not just the world who were not just, but the people too were far from justice, and even that disgusting fool who claimed himself to be the good too couldn't understand what justice was. That's why, people should not rely on the other for having justice, they should pursue that on their own, no matter the risk. If you were hurt and your money being ripped off of you, you had to get it back by yourself and return the pain to the oppressor. If you didn't, then no one would do that for you.

The world's a cruel place, you had to be strong and smart to survive, or else you'd be devoured by them who were stronger and smarter than you. To enjoy life, you have to know how the world worked. Though, in this world, Tanya did not need to know the world to enjoy life. What she needed was just a way to end that miserable insect for all eternity. If not then everything she planned to do would end up in a waste once that imbecile started to play its disgusting hands.

Tanya sighed and returned her focus back on the road ahead. At the far end of this main road, there were a few guards waiting in front of the inn they're going to. Tanya assumed that they're the ones that were ordered to welcome them. As if answering Tanya's thought, Raeven hastened his walking pace toward the inn.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Em.. nice to see you again.**

 **-Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is about level 95 in Overlord volume bonus, do you think it will be level 100 if it still alive at the main timeline?  
-How about Deep Darkness Dragon Lord? I plan on making it level 90 or beyond.**

 **Spoiler: the last enemy is indeed being X (after watching isekai quartet, I cannot imagine Tanya and Ainz fight to death, it is just impossible to imagine).. but, that is that fool's plan all along.**


End file.
